darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Magic tree
Magic trees are rare trees that can be found in select members-only areas, and they are shown on the minimap by a rare tree mark - . Level 75 Woodcutting is required to chop down these trees, and each log gives 250 Woodcutting experience. Tree locations Magic Trees can be found in these locations: *6 trees in the Varrock Sewers resource dungeon by the Moss giants. *3 trees (4 when using the Farming patch) scattered within the Tree Gnome Stronghold In a straight line west to east. The centre tree is just a little south-west from the bank. The west tree is on the other side of the river next to the Terrorbird pen (south-west corner). (Note: There is a south gate on the pen.) The east tree is just outside the Agility training area (south-east corner). *4 trees at the Sorcerer's Tower *3 trees east of the Ranging Guild (they are also just northwest of the Sorcerer's Tower, so players can go back and forth between the two locations). *2 trees surrounding the Mage Training Arena. *3 trees in the south-east area of Isafdar, just south-west of Lletya. *1 tree in the Wilderness, which has a counterpart: the cursed magic tree that is found in the Spirit Realm. You must finish Spirit of Summer to get to this tree. * 6 trees can be found in Prifddinas; 4 trees can be found in the Crwys section of the elven city of Prifddinas whilst 2 more trees can be found in the Cadarn section of the city. You must complete the quest Plague's End to reach them. Magic trees in Farming Members can grow a magic tree at level 75 Farming by planting a magic sapling in a players tree patch, giving 145.5 experience for planting the sapling and a further 13,768.3 experience when the tree is full grown. A nearby Gardener will ask for 25 Coconuts in payment for ensuring that the player’s tree will not die while growing. If buying the Magic seed and Coconuts on the Grand Exchange, it will cost about + * 25}}}} per tree. After 480 minutes (eight hours) the tree is fully grown. It can be chopped as normal, and will also grow back normally when it is chopped down. At level 80 Summoning, a player can use a Hydra familiar’s scroll to instantly regrow a tree grown in a farming patch, allowing for continuous chopping without competition from other players. This method results in a reasonable way to make money. The Patch in Gnome Stronghold should be used for this purpose as it's the closest to the bank. Other locations close to a bank would be the farming patch in Falador Park and the farming patch in the Trahaearn section of Prifddinas. Trivia *Magic trees used to have a much louder, constant ambient sound. However, this was reduced because players complained that the sound was annoying. *Magic trees are one of five trees to possess a constant animation, along with the Dramen tree, glowing trees, Arctic Pines, and Bloodwood trees. *Magic trees can be seen on free-to-play world; however, they can only be seen through an Orb of Oculus while standing just south of the mage training area. *With the update on 13 May 2007, Magic trees are much taller, and seem to have a curved trunk. *Magic trees were originally blue in colour years ago, much like the colour of magic bows now, until changed to have green leaves with the "sparkle effect". When the trees were changed from blue, the bark was also much darker and straight instead of curved. They are blue once again. *When you drop the logs, they are animated with the sparkle effect. *Although the inside of a magic log is blue, the inside of a magic trunk is not. * Magic trees look strikingly similar to regular trees in Runescape Classic. * When grown in a farming patch, magic trees looked the same prior to the graphical update until they are fully grown. * Unlike other trees which leave behind stumps bearing the same name of the tree, magic trees simply leave behind a "Tree Stump". * When using a farming patch, the newer looking magic tree will have the same ambient sounds as the older magic trees had. * Despite its name, it is currently unknown just what magical properties the tree might have aside from the visual sparkling. * Unlike other magic trees, the trees in Prifddinas are not cut from the trunk, instead players cut branches of off the trees that stick out from the trunks. fr:Arbre magique nl:Magic tree fi:Magic tree Category:Woodcutting Category:Interactive scenery Category:Farming